Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,758; 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; 5,171,164; 2,744,769 and 1,483,218 for example. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,057 which is directed to a right angle type connector formed of a pair of sheet metal stampings fitted together and secured to an electrical box with a snap fit arrangement. Connectors formed as connector caps which are adapted to be fitted over the end of a conductor, cable or wires, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387, are also known. Various other known efforts to facilitate the connection of an electrical conductor to an electric box are evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,043,432; 6,080,933; 6,114,630; 6,133,529; 6,194,661; 6,335,488; 6,352,439; 6,355,884; 6,444,907; 6,555,750; 6,604,400; 6,670,553; 6,737,584; 6,682,355; 6,780,029 and 6,849,803.
While such “snap fit” connectors have been in use for some time, the attachment of such “snap-fit” connectors to an electric box require the application of a considerable amount of force to deflect the locking tangs in order to push or pull the connector and retainer ring through a knock-out hole of an electric box. This is because such “snap fit” retaining rings are formed of spring steel so that the locking tangs, due to the inherent nature of the spring steel, require a good amount of force to flex the locking tangs in order to pass through the conventional knock-out hole to properly seat and lock the connector to a knockout hole of an electric box.
Frequently, an installer or user may not have sufficient access necessary to apply the necessary force to manually pull the leading end of the connector assembly through the knockout hole due to the relative rigid flexibility of the locking tangs in order to seat and lock the connector assembly to the knockout opening. Usually, the installer or user has to exert a considerable pulling force on the wires extending through the connector assembly to seat and lock a snap-fit connector assembly in the knockout hole of an electric box. Applying such pulling force directly on the wires to lock a snap-fit connector assembly to an electric box could seriously damage the conducting wires. Accordingly, continuing efforts are being made in order to minimize the amount of force necessary to effect the connection of an electrical connector utilizing a so-called “snap fit” electric connector assembly.